1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to measurement apparatus; more particularly, to a system and method for analyzing components of a distribution; and more particularly still, to a system and method for analyzing deterministic and random components of signals.
2. Description of Related Art.
A commonly encountered problem in processing measurements is to accurately determine the physical processes and key parameters associated with the distribution. In many cases, a distribution may have both deterministic and random components associated with it. It is essential to extract important information on what kind of physical processes are involved in the distribution and how much each process contributes to the measured distribution.
The present available statistical tools do not allow separation of deterministic and random components. Instead such tools determine a mean and sigma for the entire distribution. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers other advantages.